Meu amigo Kitsune
by Kagome-chan K-chan
Summary: Oiiiiieeeeeee ^^ Olha eu dinovuuuu ^^ Mais um fic "Shippou Kawaii" X3 Espero q gostem ^^; Shippou vai ver sua amiga Kagome, depois de uma briguinha com Inuyasha. ~^.^~


Olhaaaa eu dinovuuuuuuu ^^ Oieeeeeee Thudo baum? ^^  
  
Mais uma histórinha Shippou-Chan Kawaiiiiiiii X3 huahuahua Espero q gostem ^^ (Valew Ana-Chan pela idéia do título ^^;;; Arigatou)  
  
Meu amigo Kitsune  
  
Kagome estava em um pequeno riacho, refrescando seus pés. A caminhada tinha sido dura aquele dia, e ela implorou por um tempo para descansar. Claro que, para conseguir isso, Kagome teve que sair na briga com Inuyasha.  
  
'Bah...Ele realmente consegue estragar meu dia...' Kagome pensou com uma expressão irritada em sua cara.  
  
Kagome se divertia batendo os pés na água, respingando água para todos os lados. Tentava esquecer o que tinha acontecido naquele dia.  
  
"- Kagome, a gente não vai parar!!!" Inuyasha gritava para todos ouvirem.  
  
"- Inuyasha...por que você é assim comigo???" Kagome pergunta em um tom mais calmo que o normal.  
  
"- O que?" Inuyasha parecia espantado com a pergunta na garota.  
  
'Que estranho...por que será que ela está assim?? Está calma demais para mim' Inuyasha pensou enquanto olhava para a garota que tinha a expressão ilegível.  
  
"- Eu vou parar para descansar e pronto!!! Não seja egoísta Inuyasha. Pense um pouco nos outros." Kagome tentava explicar, ainda com a voz calma, sem vacilar uma vez sequer.  
  
Kagome se vira e vai na direção em que se encontram Miroku, Sango e Shippou.  
  
"- Bah...humana inútil..." Inuyasha resmunga indo para a direção contrária.  
  
Kagome então para e se vira imediatamente para Inuyasha.  
  
"- Se eu sou uma humana inútil...você é um cachorro egoísta!!" Nesse momento a voz de Kagome havia se afetado um pouco.  
  
"- Quem aqui é o cachorro egoísta?? Você pra mim é só o detector de fragmentos e..." Inuyasha retrucou na mesma hora, mais parou quando viu que Kagome tinha lágrimas nos olhos.  
  
"- Você é mesmo um baka, Inuyasha!!! Não sei como consigo conviver com você!!!" Desta vez Kagome gritou o mais alto que podia, fazendo até seus companheiros que nem estavam prestando atenção na conversa olharem surpresos.  
  
Inuyasha novamente estava sem palavras. Provavelmente pensando que havia feito a menina chorar mais uma vez.  
  
Kagome se virou em direção do riacho que tinha ali perto deles.  
  
"- Me deixem sozinha...um pouco tá?" Disse sem nem ao menos virar para qualquer um de seus amigos.  
  
Inuyasha também não fez nada para impedi-la.  
  
'Bah...eu não me importo nem um pouco com ela' Se virou, e foi se sentar em alguma árvore por ali.  
  
Kagome se deitou na beira do riacho, com os pés ainda dentro d'água, lembrando nisso que havia acontecido mais cedo. Fechando os seus olhos pensou em como Inuyasha era um grosso.  
  
'Não vou mais pensar nisso. Aquele estúpido não deve estar nem um pouco arrependido no que disse hoje cedo.'  
  
Nesse instante, Kagome percebe que tem alguém se aproximando dela. Cheia de esperanças de ser o Inuyasha vindo lhe pedir desculpas, levanta e se senta para ver quem chegava.  
  
"- Ka-Kagome-Chan?? Você está...bem?"  
  
Kagome tinha um pouco de decepção no rosto, quando viu que era Shippou que tinha vindo ver como ela estava.  
  
"- Ah...Oi Shippou-Chan. Estou bem sim. Não aconteceu nada." Kagome estampou um sorriso, mais que não parecia muito convincente aos olhos de Shippou.  
  
"- Como não aconteceu?? Você estava aos berros com Inuyasha hoje cedo, e logo depois sai dizendo que quer ficar sozinha."  
  
Kagome admirava o quando Shippou, mesmo sendo tão novo, conseguia perceber que alguma coisa errada estava acontecendo em volta.  
  
"- Vem cá Shippou-Chan. Senta aqui no meu colo." Kagome ofereceu o seu colo, e Shippou sentou nele com todo o prazer do mundo.  
  
'Como o Shippou-Chan é fofo. Tão novo e já entende e se preocupa com os problemas que o grupo tem. O grupo nada. Quem faz todos os problemas surgirem é o baka do Inuyasha.'  
  
"- Você ainda não me disse o que aconteceu Kagome-Chan. Não tente me enrolar." Shippou disse olhando para Kagome com uma cara séria.  
  
"- Não aconteceu nada Shippou. Não precisa se preocupar" Kagome disse se deleitando em acariciar a cauda fofa que Shippou possuía.  
  
"- Foi o Inuyasha não foi?" Shippou perguntou olhando para a água.  
  
"- Bah... O Inuyasha nunca vai aprender." Continuou.  
  
"- É...acho que tem razão." Kagome concordou com um sorriso.  
  
"- Mais sabe o que eu acho Kagome?" Shippou perguntou voltando os seus olhos para Kagome novamente.  
  
"- O que?" Kagome pediu.  
  
"- Que você não devia se abalar muito com as bobagens que o Inuyasha diz." Shippou jogou uma pedra na água nesse instante.  
  
"- Pode ser o jeito dele dizer que se preocupa, que se importa." Shippou continuou.  
  
'É...pode ser que o Shippou-Chan esteja certo...talvez o Inuyasha diga essas coisas...'  
  
"- Bom...se ele não se importasse com você, acho que não a salvaria toda vez que estivesse correndo perigo." Shippou abriu um sorriso para Kagome, que o retribuiu com o mesmo.  
  
"- Não estou aqui porque me preocupo só com você Kagome-Chan. Também me preocupo com o Inuyasha. Você precisa ver ele quando vocês dois brigam, e você volta para o seu mundo."  
  
"- Ele se importa?" Kagome perguntou surpresa.  
  
"- Claro." Shippou deu uma risada. "- Acho que ele fica meio culpado Kagome-Chan."  
  
Kagome também ri dessa conclusão.  
  
"- Também me preocupo com Miroku e Sango. Afinal, vocês são meus amigos e a única família que eu tenho."  
  
"- Você realmente se preocupa com a gente né Shippou-Chan?" Kagome dá um abraço em Shippou.  
  
"- Eu adoro você sabia? Gosto mesmo. Você faz parte da minha vida."  
  
"- Também adoro você Kagome-Chan..." Shippou também abraça Kagome.  
  
Ambos ficam ali, se abraçando. Quanto tempo ficaram assim? Não sabiam.  
  
O dia já estava virando noite, e o sol estava se pondo, formando riscos alaranjados pelo céu. A brisa fresca do final da tarde batia nos rostos de Kagome e Shippou.  
  
Shippou sem querer adormeceu no colo de Kagome, que resolveu que já era hora de voltar pra junto dos outros.  
  
Kagome pegou o filhote de raposa, e se dirigiu para o lugar aonde se encontravam Miroku, Sango e...Inuyasha.  
  
"- Kagome-Sama...que bom que voltou!!" Miroku fez uma saudação calorosa.  
  
"- Voltei." Kagome disse com Shippou em seus braços.  
  
"- Você está bem Kagome-Chan? Você saiu daqui muito nervosa hoje cedo." Sango perguntou.  
  
"- Sim, estou bem. Shippou me disse algumas verdades que me colocam com o ânimo vitalizado novamente." Kagome deu alguns risos e se sentou com seus amigos.  
  
Inuyasha e Kagome não trocaram uma palavra sequer, desde a chegada da garota.  
  
"- Hã...Inuyasha?" Kagome foi a primeira a falar.  
  
"- O que é?" Inuyasha respondeu do seu modo educado de sempre.  
  
"- Queria pedir desculpas por ter gritado com você hoje. Mais foi porque você me chamou de "detector de fragmentos", e você sabe que eu não suporto isso."  
  
Inuyasha ficou calado por um tempo.  
  
"- Desculpe por ter chamado você disso..." Inuyasha resmungou pra si mesmo, mais Kagome ouviu claramente o que ele havia falado, dando só um sorriso como resposta.  
  
Kagome estava muito cansada porque ficou a tarde inteira conversando com o Shippou-Chan, e sem querer, acabou dormindo encostada no ombro de Inuyasha.  
  
Claro que Inuyasha ficou vermelho, quando viu que Kagome havia adormecido ali, mais resolveu não fazer nada. Deixou ela descansar, afinal, era por culpa dele que ela tinha ficado tão mal.  
  
Shippou ainda estava adormecido no colo de Kagome. Todo enrololado, como se fosse um gatinho.  
  
Miroku e Sango trocaram olhares antes de irem dormir também.  
  
"- É...acho que tudo voltou ao normal aqui..." Miroku sussurrou para Sango.  
  
"- É acho que sim." Sango deu um sorriso e fechou seus olhos. Miroku fez o mesmo.  
  
Deviam descansar bastante, pois no dia seguinte, seria mais um dia de aventuras na jornada pela busca dos Shikon no Kakera.  
  
Fim!!  
  
^____________^  
  
Nyo....T a próxima eu espero...^^;;; Bjs da Kagome-Chan!!! 


End file.
